


9. buried alive

by restmyheadatnightcontent



Series: febuwhump 2021 [9]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Buried Alive, Claustrophobia, Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restmyheadatnightcontent/pseuds/restmyheadatnightcontent
Summary: He has to keep trying.He has to.Someone will hear him eventually, someone will hear him, someone will hear and they’ll come looking, and they’ll find him.He doesn’t dare to think what will happen if they don’t.
Series: febuwhump 2021 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139954
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	9. buried alive

**Author's Note:**

> a very short very angsty one today. i'm sorry.

He tries again, screams with all his might in the hopes that someone will hear him. His throat is raw from screaming and he’s not sure how much more it will take.

But he has to keep trying.

He has to.

Someone will hear him eventually, someone will hear him, someone will hear and they’ll come looking, and they’ll find him.

He doesn’t dare to think what will happen if they don’t.

He thumps his hand against the lid above him again, punches with all the strength he has. He can only imagine what they look like, he had felt the skin break as he desperately scrabbled against the wood that encompassed him. In a way he is almost thankful for the dark, so that he does not have to look at them, so he cannot see the mess they have become.

He pushes again and another scream tears its way free from his throat. A quiet voice in the back of his mind that sounds suspiciously like Geralt whispers that he should be saving his energy, preserve his strength.

But that would involve lying still and then he would begin to think about where he is and the fact that he is trapped in a fucking box with no way out and—

He can feel his breath begin to quicken and his chest tightening and he is losing air that he can’t afford to. He takes the deepest breath he can and shouts once again. Preserving his strength won’t do anything if no-one is able to find him, so he needs to keep shouting.

Because someone will come.

Someone will find him.

They have to.


End file.
